


changes

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, They are both Drama queens, and a drama queen, and now jon works a 9 to 5, and we stan, martin is adorable plus a freelance writer, quick little drabble of our boys post the INEVITABLE happy ending to season 5, they save the world duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: A big change is proposed by Martin.orJon is going to be a great dad
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	changes

**Author's Note:**

> here is another fic i wrote while suffering through an extremely long car ride! just kinda word vomited all over the keyboard and this came out... i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i liked writing it! idk where the idea came from but it arrived with a bang. let me know what you think!  
> xxx

“We need to talk.” Martin’s voice was uncharacteristically grim, making Jon almost drop the phone.

“Is-is everything alright?” _Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?_ He immediately ran through all of the actions he had undertaken in the past seven years, scanning for a mistake he might have made.

There was a muffled sound on the other end of the call, hastily stifled. “Yeah, we just need to have a serious conversation when you get home. Where are you?”

Unconsciously, he pressed his foot to the gas and sped up as he answered, “I’m on the freeway now. I’ll be home in, uh, five minutes?” Technically, it should take at least fifteen to reach their little house from the main road, but when it comes to relationships and speed limits, one has to go.

“See you soon…” With an ominous mutter, Martin hung up.

The entire drive home (shouldn’t be classified as a drive, more like flight at that speed) Jon was on the edge of his seat. The more he racked his brains for a possible explanation the more confused he became. Eventually he gave up and just focused on minimizing collateral damage and avoiding pedestrians.

“I’m home!” He called to the house as he slipped off his shoes in the hallway. “Martin, where are you?”

“I’m in the living room!” was the reply.

Jon quickly crossed the tiny entryway to the other room, anxious. “Hey, what’s up? What do we need to talk about?”

Martin sat on one end of the couch, wrapped in a number of blankets and wearing a huge sweater. His face was stone, but the corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he took a seat at the other end of the couch.

“We have something very serious to discuss.”

Jon looked worried. “What?”

“Something huge has come up…”

“Which is-?”

“It is going to change our relationship quite a bit,” Martin continued, ignoring his questions. “I hope this doesn’t come as a huge shock to you.”

“Are you- are you breaking up with me?” his voice was faint.

He leaned forward and took Jon’s hand, still wrapped in blankets.

“Babe,” he took a deep breath, “I’m pregnant.”

“Wait- what?” he froze, staring at Martin, who was trying very hard to keep up the grim façade. “You are- hang on, wait… I can’t… what’s going on?”

“Well, when two people love each other _very much_ -“ Jon broke across him, smiling crookedly.

“I know how sex works, Martin. What I’m wondering is _what are you talking about?_ You do know we’re gay, right? I’m asexual AND you’re a man. How- what do you bloody mean?”

He rested his hands atop his stomach, modeling a pregnant woman. “Anything is possible with the power of love, Jon.” Even he couldn’t help laughing a little bit.

“Yes bUT NOT A MAN CARRYING A CHILD WITHIN HIS WOMB?! MARTIN YOU DON’T HAVE A WOMB?!” Jon smacked the other man with a pillow, chuckling. “I can’t believe I was so worried, I thought I had like cheated on you without even knowing it or something…”

“You womb-d me, Jonathan. _Wound, get it?_ ”

“Yeah I get it, you dork.”

“And it definitely is urgent, you’re going to be a father!” With that, Martin flung the blankets to the ground dramatically and reached inside his sweater, pulling out a small black bedraggled kitten. “Meet our son, Lighthouse!”

His mouth dropped open as he accepted the proffered animal. “Did you-“

“Did I what? Just play the greatest prank in history? Give birth to a cat? Yes and yes.”

“No, did you name our firstborn child _Lighthouse?_ ”

Martin laughed, scooting closer to him. He gently scratched the Lighthouse’s tiny little ears. The cat purred in delight, winding around Jon’s hand sinuously. “Isn’t he so precious?”

“Oh of course, all cats are creatures of grace and contempt; they are physical embodiments of sass.” Martin smirked at this, watching him coo at the kitten.

“You will be _such a wonderful father_! I’m so glad I married you, we will have a large and ever-increasing cat family raised by two gay superheroes who saved the world from eternal fear.”

Jon shook his head, “ _Lighthouse the cat_. You are a ridiculous man, you know that, right?”

He wrapped an arm around him, kissing him on the mouth, “That’s why you love me!”

“Martin K. Blackwood,” he pretended to be scandalized, “Not in front of the child!”

Lighthouse meowed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> i have this weird thing where i am obsessed with naming pets hilariously   
> like lighthouse the cat? please and thank you  
> i have a fish named sushi  
> i want a dog named pants  
> i think that jon and martin would totally *eye roll* do the same thing i'm definitely not self-projecting of course not it's y'alls turn to do that  
> haha jk jk i'm totally forcing my ideals onto fictional characters  
> JUST LEAVE ME BE  
> also candle the bird would be a badass name


End file.
